1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cooling a metal during casting, e.g. for the purpose of casting the metal with practically 0.degree. C. superheat or in the pasty phase into a continuous casting mould.
2. Description of Related Art
The process of casting with approximately 0.degree. C. superheat or in the pasty phase is of known importance in the continuous casting of metals, more particularly steel. In this process, the steel between the casting vessel and the continuous-casting mould is cooled to a temperature near the liquidus temperature or within the solidification range of the steel. The result is at least to eliminate superheating of the steel and, if required, to produce a solidified fraction in the steel, the amount of which depends on the applied cooling. Consequently the steel, at least where it penetrates into the mould; is in a state for obtaining fine, homogeneous structures and reducing segregation in the cast products.
A device for casting a metal with approximately 0.degree. C. superheat or in the pasty phase is disclosed inter alia in patent No. LU-A-86 688. The device basically comprises a vertical duct having external cooling means and a distributor for distributing the cast metal over the inner surface of the vertical duct.
The aim of the invention is to provide a particular device for cooling the metal during casting under optimum conditions.